Fairytale
by MissSabs
Summary: A song-fic based on the song Fairtale by Alexander Rybak. Gabriella leaves and Troy goes crazy and upset - in a nutshell.


**A/N: So this is my first ever song-fic. It's based on the song _Fairytale by Alexander Rybak_, which anybody who watched Eurovision this year should know about. Its got an amazing catchy tune to it!**

**Anyways please read and review, it's very patchy I must admit but a need some constructive critisim.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the song Fairytale.**

_**Fairytale**_

_Years ago, when I was younger  
I kind a liked, a girl I knew  
She was mine and we were sweet hearts  
That was then, but then it's true_

Troy Bolton, basketball God and East High's biggest player stared after the only girl he ever really loved. She left him there heartbroken and too numb to run after her. If only she knew how much it hurt him but oh she did. That was exactly why Gabriella Montez, the schools sweat heart left Troy. Gabriella wanted to show Troy what it felt to be rejected and hurt. She wanted him to see what he had done to all those other girls he had "played" around with and ended up hurting. Gabriella wanted to teach him a lesson that he would never forget.

Sure she had fallen in love with Troy after they had met up the ski lodge over winter break and sang in the winter musical. She even stuck by his side when he deserted everyone in his ambition to excel and gain a scholarship. At that moment after nearly losing Gabriella, Troy had changed.

He had changed, but by the time senior year had started, he was reverting back to his old ways. He hurt Gabriella so bad that she couldn't take it anymore, all the sleeping around and lies behind her back just pushed her over the edge and she took a step she wouldn't have ever needed to take.

She left him, but not only him, she left her friends, she left her mom, she left Albuquerque, and she left her life. On that fateful day she had walked out of the corridors of East High, she was to overcome with emotion that she did not notice the lorry failing to stop...

It hurt him so bad that he could never forget her blood stained body lying in his arms.

_I'm in love with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts  
Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,  
I'm already cursed  
_

Troy was in love with a fairytale, the fairytale of him and Gabriella going to University, getting married, having children and growing old with each other. To him, the once alive and beautiful Gabriella was all but a fairytale tucked away in a private enclosed part of his mind which would not stop haunting him; of what could have been.

_Every day we started fighting  
Every night we fell in love  
No one else could make me sadder  
But no one else could lift me high above_

Their relationship was of such a nature that every day they would be constantly arguing over something or another, but that only made them stronger. They loved their arguments; it kept them well away from being the sickly sweet couple that others were like. Gabriella knew how to touch Troy's nerves, she knew what really made him tick and she'd set him off but then she'd always try and figure out what was behind it.

He needed her right now. He was going crazy. He was in love with a fairytale of what they could have been.

_I don't know what I was doing  
When suddenly we fell apart_

After Gabriella's confrontation in the corridors, Troy broke down. He had never seen what he was doing in the eyes of another and once he realised how much hurt he'd caused all those who cared about him, he ran after her.

He saw her tiny frail body, crush against the front of the lorry. He saw her body being catapulted above their heads and being thrown across the tarmac. He saw the impact of her body with the ground. He saw the blood that drained out of her body. He heard her last word...

_Now on days I cannot find her  
But when I do we'll get a brand new start_

It had been five years since and Troy relived his fairytale day by day. After hearing those last words, Troy began a search, a search to find a lost spirit in a world of bodies. The Wildcats tried to tell him that this search would never end but his mind and soul would not comprehend it.

_I'm in love with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts  
Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,  
I'm already cursed_

She's a fairytale yeah  
Even though it hurts  
cause I don't care if I lose my mind,  
I'm already cursed

Troy knew deep inside that she was gone and nothing could bring her back but that small sane part of him was overthrown by the desire to love. Troy had lost his mind and was cursed by the memory of Gabriella.

He now sits in a wheel chair looking out towards a cafeteria of others just like him wearing white strait jackets. When Gabriella had said that she wanted to teach him a lesson which he would never forget, nobody thought it would be like this.

* * *

**A/N: Yes Troy is totally and uttery MAD! I know shocking?**

**I couldn't think of anything and the whole Gabriella dying was not supposed to happen but it's like my brain says one thing and my fingers type another.**

**So anyway, please please please review it. Thank You.**

* * *


End file.
